Where Did Your Clothes Go?
by Kristy101xD
Summary: Kid Flash walks in on Robin taking a shower. Instead of shrugging it off, Kid Flash can't seem to get images of Robin without clothes on out of his head. SLASH KF/Rob


Robin slowly undressed. (No, this is not your wet dream coming true). Robin actually was getting unchanged to take a shower. He, along with his teammates, just got back from a brutal mission. He wasn't hurt besides a few scratches, but he was dirty (No, not that kind of dirty. Geez, get your mind out of the gutter). He walked into the shower, turning the water on. The warm water hit his skin causing for him to let out a sigh of relief.

Little did Robin know that a red headed teen was just about to take a shower as well. Now, this would be perfectly fine if the place had more than one bathroom, but it didn't. This also would have been okay if Kid Flash wasn't so absent minded. Kid Flash strutted right into the bathroom, singing along to the song that he was listening to on his ipod. Kid Flash was the type to be unaware of others besides himself or hot chicks. He had his music up so loud that he didn't even hear the water running.

He opened the shower curtain to reveal a blushing Robin. What he noticed even more was Robin's lack of a mask or sunglasses. He looked Robin up and down before shutting the curtain.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL?" Robin screamed

"I..uh…I didn't know! Please don't kill me, I'm too good looking to die!" Kid Flash let out as he ran for his life. Robin turned off the water, face dressed in red. He wrapped a towel around himself as he went to (murder) find Kid Flash. Kid Flash however was long gone, so he decided to get changed first than look for him. A hero running around with only a towel on wasn't really the best idea.

Kid Flash was hiding behind a dumpster in an alley. His thoughts were running faster than ever. At first he was just worried about what Robin would do now that he saw what the younger boy looked without something covering his eyes. After a while though, his thoughts started to drift to Robin and his body. This utterly freaked him out. Robin didn't have girl parts! Robin had a…well…you get what I'm trying to say. Kid Flash couldn't be picturing Robin over and over again all wet and naked. He just couldn't, but he was.

"Oh god, does this mean I'm gay?" Kid Flash found himself questioning out loud. He had never once thought of a male in any way like he did Robin. Seeing guys getting unchanged in the locker room didn't even turn him on. He never once jacked off to a shirtless guy in a magazine. How could he be gay?

"Hahahahaha, oh wow. Questioning your sexuality in an alley way? Priceless, simply priceless." A smooth voice snickered.

"Artemis? You heard nothing! You got that? Nothing." Kid Flash narrowed his eyes, for once holding a serious tone. He didn't even think of asking her what she was doing in an alley.

"How cute, you actually think you can tell me what I can or can't do." Artemis smirked at Kid Flash's nervousness.

"Please! I'm begging you."

"Save your begging. I find you annoying, but I'm not a bitch. I wouldn't go tell Robin that you like him."

"Wait, what? I don't-" Kid Flash was cut off.

"You don't like him?Hahahahaha! You are either blind or in extreme denial."

"But I don't! I mean, sure, I saw him naked and can't get the image out of my mind, but…." Kid Flash tried to find something to justify him not liking Robin. He couldn't think of anything.

"That's what I thought. You've like him for a while. It's so obvious even Superboy could even see it and he doesn't even understand what 'that's what she said' means."

"How could everybody else see it but me?"

"Insults aside, it's most likely because you kept telling yourself that it's just what best friends do."

"But we do a lot of things only best friends do. That doesn't mean I like him."

"Have you ever slept in the same bed?" Artemis asked.

"Well, yeah, but that's only because I didn't want to sleep on the sofa."

"Have you got so afraid of him getting hurt on a mission that you find yourself looking over at him more than anyone else on the team?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts. You like Robin."

"Okay, so maybe I do like Robin more than a friend. What am I suppose to do about accidently seeing him in the shower?"

"You saw Robin naked? Hahaha you are killing me!" Artemis tried to stop her laughing long enough for Kid Flash to panic.

"Yes, I did. Now will you help me figure out what I should do before Robin gets here and rips my eyes out?"

"It's easy. Just tell him how you feel. I got to go now though, I actually was suppose to do something besides laugh at your life." And with that Artemis left Kid Flash alone. Artemis was right, but he didn't know how to tell Robin how he felt.

He grew a pair though and ran back to Robin who was now (sadly) dressed. His eyes were covered now which was slightly disappointing to Kid Flash. He didn't get that great of a view of his eyes considering he was looking lower, but he did know they were blue. A popping, really mouth dropping blue. Robin looked embarrassed because of the past event.

"About before," Kid Flash started, "I didn't mean to walk in on you, but I'm glad I did."

"What?" Robin was caught off guard.

"I'm happy I saw you naked because it showed me that I like you."

"…"

"I also like your personality. I like it a lot. Don't think I just like you because of that, I like you for a lot of reasons," Kid Flash was quick to add.

"…"

"I mean, I'm not gay, but I guess I'm gay for you? It's hard to explain, but I really like you. "

"…"

"And I swear I will never mention anything about your blue eyes, even though they look amazing. Crap, I just mentioned it. Um…"

"Are you done?" Robin had a flat look on his face. Kid Flash's heart sunk. With the lack of response, Robin's frown turned into a grin. "Good, because I thought you would never shut up. How am I supposed to show you that I like you back if you won't shut up?"

Kid Flash's eyes widened slightly as Robin leaned into his chest and kissed him. When Robin pulled back, Kid Flash pulled him back in. They continued their little make out session until they couldn't ignore any longer that they needed air.

"Just to let you know, you aren't seeing me without clothes on for a while." Robin stated.

"Dammit."


End file.
